Sisters of Battle
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: Twelve thousand years ago, by human reckoning the year 9994BC, a severely damaged ship appeared above the city of Atlantis.
1. Prologue

**I know I should probably finish my other stories before putting more up but I had the idea and just had to start writing it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the Sisters of Battle or anything else from Warhammer; I'm just borrowing them to write this story. However I do own any characters, places, devices etc, that you don't recognise. If you want to use them, ask.**

**As always reviews, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Twelve thousand years ago, by human reckoning the year 9994BC, a severely damaged ship appeared above the city of Atlantis. The Ancients tried and failed to make contact with unknown ship.

The ship's orbit degraded and it began descending towards the land. The ship eventually crashed on the far side of the continent, creating a massive crater in the process. The Ancients went over to assist any who were still alive. After entering and searching the ship the Ancients only found two people alive, two women. The two survivors were quickly loaded into the jumpers and taken back to the city.

While the two slept the Ancients investigated the ship and found it far beyond their technology or ability to understand. It was several days before the first of the two awoke. She introduced herself and her companion as 'Sisters of Battle', though she would not give their names. Not long after the other also awoke and the two were taken before the council of the city.

There they explained their situation. The ship had been damaged in a battle and they had attempted to escape through the warp. The warp had led them back through the ages to their present location. They had travelled back from the 41st millennium. They were also far older than they appeared, stating they have been blessed with long lives by the Old Ones and were already over two thousand years old. The two also explained what they meant by 'Sisters of Battle'.

After much deliberation on the part of the Ancients, it was agreed that the two could stay among the Ancients if they so chose. The two checked upon their ship and soon realised that fixing it was impossible at the current time. They brought over their few personal belongings along with all their armour and weapons and were given rooms in the city.

As time passed the two became part of the ongoing battle with the Wraith. They could often wipe out entire fleets with little or no help from the Ancients. The human civilisations of the time regarded the Sisters as God-like beings. They had always been victorious and saved many lives. The peoples made stories of the two Sisters, how they came to be and why they fight.

The battle raged on for another two thousand years and the two still continued to fight. When the Ancients decided to leave the city, the two opted to stay behind, in cryogenic chambers, to be awoken if the Wraith were to ever find the city. The Ancients agreed after much persuasion and placed them in two separate areas of the city, with their titles written onto the chamber doors. At this time Doctor Elizabeth Weir had also made the trip into the past and met the two briefly before they were put into the chambers.

The Ancients never did discover the names of the two Sisters before they left and the peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy continued to tell the stories of the two Sisters and how they would return. Soon the stories became legends and the legends became myth and the two were forgotten by all except the Wraith. The Wraith searched for the Sisters for many years before stopping as most went into hibernation.

As the Wraith never found the sunken city of Atlantis, the two remained frozen, waiting to be woken so they could fight once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was still contemplating what 'Morgan le Fay' had said before the others had taken her. 'Merlin's weapon is not…' Not what? Not working? Not what we think it will be? Not for us to use? Not on any of the planets? Not… There were far too many options as to what Merlin's weapon was not. On the positive side, Dr. Jackson and Vala had found the two gate addresses for the planets they needed.

She sighed and went back to reading what she had obtained from the Ancient database about the war with the Wraith, hoping to find something that they could use against them. As she read there were more and more references to warriors who were named only as 'Sisters of Battle'. The passage briefly explained when they had appeared and how long they had fought for. The next passage then went onto something completely different. Scanning through there was no other mention of the Sisters. It seemed almost typical of the Ancients. They leave the clues to something you can use and skirt around the issue of where it is, but they never tell you directly. Elizabeth sighed and made a note to go and see if she could find any more information on the Sisters when she had a free moment, before going back to reading.

* * *

The room was empty apart from the stasis chamber opposite the door, the large crate that was to the right of the pod and the interface screen that was above the crate. On the stasis chamber door were three words written in Ancient.

The woman inside the chamber was surrounded by ice and had dark read hair that was tied back in many tiny plaits; each ended with a black bead that had a small white symbol etched into it. Her skin seemed unnaturally pale. Over her left eye was a scar that began just above her eyebrow and went down to the middle of her cheek. She was wearing a black strapless top which exposed her stomach and tight fitting knee length black shorts.

Since the arrival of the expedition to Atlantis the stasis room and been taken small amounts of power each day, so as not to draw attention, so that the young woman could awaken. Finally enough power had been put aside and the ice slowly melted away. A few moments later the door to the chamber slid up.

The red head's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. Her right iris was colourless and her left eye had before completely white. She slowly eased herself out of the chamber and made her way over to the interface. She pressed a sequence of buttons and information about the city since she'd been frozen began to be displayed on the screen.

There was another identical room at the end of a different pier. The stasis pod had the same inscription on, along with the crate and screen next to it. The young woman inside also seemed to have unnaturally pale skin. Her hair was blonde and tied back in a loose ponytail. She wore similar clothes to the first but hers were in dark blue.

The ice melted quicker than in the last chamber and her pale blue eyes snapped open as the door slid up. She exited the pod in a careful manner and went over to the screen as well and entered the same sequence. A few moments later the same information began to show on the screen.

In the right hand corner of both screens a flashing message appeared, telling the two that the other had been awoken successfully. The two arranged to meet in an unused area of the city to decide what to do next.

* * *

The technician frowned in confusion at the terminal. It had just stated there were two sudden bursts of energy used; yet nothing seemed to have been dramatically effected and there was no apparent reason for the bursts to occur. Thinking it was a glitch the technician was about to turn away from the terminal when there were more diversions of power in unused areas of the city. They seemed to be supplying air and gravity to a small section before turning that off and giving it to the next section.

"Dr. Weir," the technician called, not taking his eyes off the screen, "you need to see this."

A few moments later Elizabeth came out of her office and went over to him.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the screen.

"A few moments ago there were two sudden energy bursts, but nothing seemed to have been affected," the technician explained; "Then this pattern began occurring. I think there are people down in these two piers, and they appear to bee heading to a third pier, none of which we've explored yet."

Elizabeth looked at the screen for a few moments longer before calling Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne and their teams to the briefing room. The two teams arrived a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"There are at least two unknown beings walking around Atlantis, they're in the unexplored areas of the city," Elizabeth explained, gesturing to the screen.

They all turned to look at it. It showed to beings walking towards along a pier before stopping next to each other.

"They started off in two separate piers and have made their way to this point," Elizabeth explained, "I want you to go down there and bring them back here."

"How did they get into the city?" Teyla inquired.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied, "they just appeared on the sensors a few minutes ago."

"Do you have any idea as to who they are?" Major Lorne turned to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth merely shook her head. "No idea who, what or why, only that they're in the city."

* * *

The two women stood in a small room, looking at each other. They'd regained much of their strength in the short time they'd been out of the stasis chambers.

"No Wraith, why were we woken?" the blonde asked.

"The report that the Wraith had awoken early, the question was bringing enough power to awaken us without drawing attention," the read head replied, "they've probably detected us by now anyway."

"Will this Dr. Weir know of us? Or would the doctor we met not have passed on the information?"

"I doubt it," the red head replied, "we should probably separate and head into populated parts of the city. We'll be able to gather more information that way."

"I agree. What about our belongings, surely they will send people to investigate the rooms."

"We will be able to retrieve them later. For now we should move to remain hidden."

The blonde nodded and the two started towards the door before freezing and looking at each other, listening. There were people on the other side of the door. The two moved to stand with their back pressed against the walls on either side of the door.

Outside the two teams were gradually making their way towards the room. They paused in front of the door, taking up positions, aiming their weapons at the doors, before John reached over his hand and opened the door. No one moved. They couldn't see the two people in the room and couldn't hear anything to suggest people were in there.

"Maybe they've already left the room," Rodney broke the silence.

"They haven't, this is the only corridor that leads to this room," John replied quietly.

"That we know of," Rodney added.

"McKay," John sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't," Ronon snapped.

Inside the two were looking at each other, neither having moved from against the wall.

"Eight," the blonde mouthed.

The red head nodded slightly. Looking around she noticed two pipes above them. She motioned her head slightly to the open space in the room and then up to the ceiling. The blonde nodded, smiling slightly.

The red head hit the door control and moved quickly to lie, as is passed out on the floor, while the blonde jumped up and balanced on the two pipes.

John opened the doors again a few moments later and everyone saw the red head lying on the floor. He motioned his head towards the room and the eight of them began cautiously making their way into the room. Rodney looked up above the door and saw the blonde on the pipes.

"Ah, Sheppard?" he broke the silence.

"What?" John turned to him and looked up when he saw Rodney was looking up as well.

The blonde jumped down and quickly knocked half of the people unconscious. While she did this the red head seemed to get onto her feet without moving and took out three of the others. The only one left conscious was Teyla. She backed away from them, her weapon raised.

"We have no fight with you, Athosian, though tell the others of what happened here and we will. No one here saw either of us," the red head stated.

"We will know if you do tell," the blonde added.

The three of them stood in silence for a few more moments before the two women left the room and split up at the end of the corridor, heading in opposite directions.

**TBC**

**

* * *

As always reviews, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome. An answer to this would be welcome: should I continue or not?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well… some people seem to like it so here's the next part. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Elizabeth was thoroughly confused. The seven male members of the team she sent to investigate the life readings were all unconscious in the infirmary and had been for the last two hours. Teyla had been checked over and was fine but wasn't saying anything about what happened. She'd also gone over to the mainland, though she didn't say why.

Then there was the fact that the two beings that they had been sent to bring back had moved away from the pier and were now amongst the general populace of the city, so there was no way to track them.

"Dr. Weir," Carson called over the radio, breaking her silent musings, "you may want to come down here."

"Why?"

"Rodney's awake and muttering something about blondes on the ceiling and red-heads," Carson explained.

"I'll be right there," Elizabeth stated before getting up and leaving her office.

* * *

Teyla sat in one of the huts in the Athosian settlement. When the two women had spoken to her, she had recognised them but she wasn't sure where from. After making sure the rest of the team would be alright she had come over here to hopefully find answers. She'd come here and started looking through the legends and myths of her people, the few that were written down. She'd made her way through about half of what was there before finding what she was looking for. On the parchment in front of her were two portraits of the two women she'd met in Atlantis, along with the title 'Sisters of Battle'. 

"Why are you looking at the legend of the Sisters?"

Teyla jumped at the voice and turned to see Nyse standing in the doorway of the hut. Nyse was one of the eldest of the Athosians and knew much about the old legends and myths. She walked around with a gnarled walking stick and wore simple brown clothes. Her thin grey hair was tied back loosely and her grey eyes sparkled with knowledge.

"You frightened me," Teyla stated.

"That does not answer my question," Nyse told Teyla as she walked over to stand next to the leader.

"I believe I have met the two Sisters," Teyla explained, standing up so that Nyse could sit.

"When?" Nyse looked at the portraits.

"Today. They were in the city of the Ancestors."

"Then they have awoken to take up the fight with the Wraith," Nyse stated, slowly standing again, "you should inform Dr. Weir."

"They told me not to tell anyone."

"They spoke to you?" Nyse turned to look at Teyla, clearly surprised.

Teyla nodded. "They said they had no fight with me, though if I were to tell the others they would. They also called my Athosian."

"They would not harm you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Nyse merely smiled and walked out of the hut, leaving Teyla to make her decision.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed sadly; all Rodney had gone on about were two women. The blonde had apparently been balancing on pipes above the door and the red head had pretended to be injured on the floor before the two women took them all out. All she had to do now was wait for the others to wake and get their stories, which would hopefully make more sense, and to talk to Teyla. Since Rodney had gone back to sleep she'd decided to wait in the infirmary a little while longer, in case any others woke soon. 

"Dr. Weir," Teyla spoke quietly as she walked over.

"Teyla, are you alright?" Elizabeth turned to her.

Teyla nodded. "I need to speak with you, about what happened in the room."

"What is it? Teyla, if it's something that will threaten…"

"The Sisters will not harm anyone here," Teyla interrupted.

"What do you call this?" Elizabeth gestured tot he seven unconscious men.

"The Sisters could have easily killed us all, but the did not," Teyla explained, "please, Elizabeth, I would prefer to say this somewhere private."

"Alright," Elizabeth reluctantly agreed and the two left the infirmary.

* * *

"The Athosian told," the blonde stated as the two entered the room that they had reclaimed. 

They had moved all their belongings from the stasis rooms inside - their armour, weaponry and other personal items they had. The room was plain with two single beds and a small bathroom. There was also a transporter in their room that only they could use. It was the same one they had used when the Ancients had allowed them to stay in the city. The blond went over and sat down on her bed and the red head went out onto the balcony, leaving the door open.

"But only Dr. Weir, and only after checking upon who we were first," the red head stated, "Nyse still lives."

"And they still have not realised yet?" the blonde sounded slightly shocked.

"She changes peoples every so often," the red head explained, "no one questions her. They have no reason to."

"They trust too easily," the blonde stated as she walked out and sat on the balcony rail next to her companion, "it is their weakness."

"There is nothing we can do about that," the red head sighed, "we can only do what we did when the Ancients lived, kill the Wraith."

"We should see if it possible to fix the ship, if we can find it."

"I doubt it would have moved since it crashed, though, knowing the Ancients they could have done something to it. We did leave the city for large periods of time when we fought."

"Do you think we will ever get back?"

"Back home?"

The blonde nodded.

"Home is where you make it," the red head replied, "but I do miss it. The Wraith aren't much of a challenge."

The two stood in silence for a moment, watching the water and the whales as they surfaced for air.

"We should head out to the worlds," the blonde broke the silence, "see what is salvageable and bring it back here."

"But that would mean revealing ourselves to many. First we should find our ship. It would also be good to see Nyse again," the red head stated, "we just need to work out how to get over to the main land."

"Find someone with the gene to take us."

"Who?"

"Doesn't the CMO have the gene? I'm sure the city will survive while he takes us over to the main land."

"Then shall we?" the red head asked.

* * *

Doctor Carson Beckett sat in his office, going over the test results that had been run on the current seven patients. Nothing was making any sense. There was no reason for them to be unconscious still. He sighed and put the results down. Maybe when they finally got a hold of who ever had done this they would know what was going on. He heard two people approaching his office and swung on his chair to face them. 

"How can I…" he froze when he saw who was standing the in the doorway.

A blonde and a red head, just as Rodney had described them. They walked in and each grabbed an arm before walking out, taking him with them. Carson tried struggling but their grip was too strong.

"Do not struggle," the red head ordered.

"And do not cry for help. You will regret it," the blonde stated as they left the infirmary.

Just as the three were leaving John Sheppard woke up and looked around. He saw Carson being taken out.

"Hey!" he called out.

The three stopped and the red head walked back into the room, leaving the blonde and Carson just outside. She walked over to the end of John's bed and stood there.

"Where are you taking him?" John asked her.

The red head didn't reply.

"Where are you taking him?" John repeated, slightly slower than before.

"Ask the Athosian," the red head stated before turning and going back over to the blonde and Carson.

She took hold of Carson's other arm and the two continued to take the doctor away.

**TBC ****

* * *

Reviews, thoughts, comments and ideas are always welcome. **


End file.
